Sword Art Online: Snow and Bells
by DontHateOnFate
Summary: This story's main protagonist, Snow, age 17, will have multiple adventures throughout the worlds of Sword Art Online, Kingdom, and Genesis, along with his adopted daughter, Claire, and many other memorable characters.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello there, guys! I am an author of a Sword Art Online, and multiple others(Coming soon!). This is one of my most popular series on a website called, Sword Art Online Fanon Wiki.

On there, you'll find several other great stories you may enjoy and come to like. This also allows you to chat with some of these authors(including me) and find character descriptions, items, bosses, etc from the stories.

That version of the story is a first draft. If guys like, you could skip ahead and read it, but I advise you to wait for the updated version.

Well, what're you waiting for?! Keep reading on to the next chapter!


	2. Introduction

**Sword Art Online: Snow and Bells**

**Introduction  
**

_Floor 23, Sometime in between October and November 2023..._

Snow's window read:

[Duel Lost]

The player, Kirito, was the first to beat Snow, the Winter Fox, in a Half-Loss duel. On top of that, his reaction time surpassed Snow's.

Snow, 17, was once an admin and a programmer for Sword Art Online, despite his age. Unfortunately, he was tricked into logging in the day the game was released publicly. His sole mission was to find the best candidate to wield the Dual Blades skill. Dual Blades is a Unique Skill that only one player can carry, other than Snow, for he is the sender. Our protagonist, however, cannot use Dual Blades, as Kayaba blocked him from ever using it. What was Kayaba planning for the future of SAO, he had no idea. Nor does he care.

But Snow believes that Kirito could be this candidate.

"Well, that was a good fight, don't you agree?" Snow says after drinking a health potion.

"Yeah," Kirito replies in a cold manner," I see you also use one-handed swords without a shield."

"Eh, I just think it looks cool."

The Black Swordsman smiles, then says,"...well maybe we'll cross paths again. See ya."

They both part in different directions.

Snow returns to his hotel, sits in his room and begins hacking into Kirito's window screen. He swipes through the windows until he finds his Skills window. From Snow's window, he drags Dual Blades and it to his list and set a delay of two weeks before it appears.

Once Snow finished, he sighed in his chair and stares blankly into nothing. He wondered what he would do now. Fight on the Front Lines? Maybe. Live a normal life like most of the players here? Unlikely. He'll sleep on it...


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Floor 1, Starting City, February 20, 2024_

Snow's life in SAO has taken a turn after completing his mission on passing down Dual Blades. Now, a constant thought fills his head. Is there no more meaning in his life? He supposed the best he can do is wait until something comes up.

On his way to his favorite restaurant, Snow spotted something in the alley. There was a small figure sitting down in what might as well be rags. It was definitely a player since there was a green player icon above its head.

He strolls towards the small player. It looks up and he finds himself face-to face with a very young, blonde girl, no older than an intermediate schooler. Was she lost?

"Are you lost?" Snow asks in a calm voice.

"No...", the young girl replies quietly,"I'm not lost."

"Oh, so you must have ran out of stamina to rest?"

"That's not it either..."

Snow should've saw this coming.

"...where's your parents?"

The young girl looks away. Then, after a brief pause,"I...don't have any."

"Then I assume you've been alone all this time?"

"Yes..."

Damn it all. Kayaba, you idiot! This young girl has been stuck in this hell because of you! Getting mad obviously won't get anyone anywhere.

Snow scratches his head in frustration as he thinks about what to do next. He should probably buy her breakfast, to begin with.

He reaches out for her hand and kindly asks her,"Would you like to come with me for something to eat?"

Her dark, lonely face lights up in interest,"Really?"

"Really."

She ecstatically grabs hold of his hand and squeals,"Yes! Oh, my name's Claire, by the way."

"That's a pretty name. I'm called Snow."

"I can see why. You dress up in a lot of white."

It's true. White v-neck, semi-white fur coat, semi-white pants.

"You're quite smart, aren't you?" Snow says while petting her head,"Let's go, shall we?"

Snow orders strawberry danishes and some orange juice for the both of them.

"In real life,"he begins with a mouthful of danish," what was your life like?"

"I was an orphan."

"An orphan? How did you get SAO then?"

"I stole it. There was also a Nerve Gear at the orphange, so I just used that."

"Unfortunately, this game was cursed. Anyways, I suppose we can get you a better change of clothes, a better way to defend yourself, and increase your level by today."

"Really? You'd spend that much Col for me?"

"Yep. You can buy whatever you want, no matter how much.

Later that day, they checked into Snow's hotel. They've both had a long day after going shopping.

For Claire's new clothes, she bought a white button-up shirt, red bow tie, a skirt and boots. She also bought a hairbrush.

For her new weapon, she ugraded from a stone dagger, to a short, double handed sword. Snow also bought emergency items, such as a teleport crystal.

And finally, she raised her level from level 7, to level 10.

After this long day, Snow was about to sleep. Then Claire whispers,"Can I call you Daddy?"

"Daddy?"

"Because you took care of me. You act grown-up and you're smart. Well, not common sense smart."

Snow catches his breath from embarassment after she said that.

"Well, hehe, if you want to, then...yeah."

"Yay! Good night, Daddy."

She cuddled with him and Snow's eyes widened. It's like, the emptiness in his heart filled up.

The next couple of days, Snow attends his weekly meeting with his friends, along with Claire. His "friends" were his real friends in reality. They were all Americans, just brought into this hell by visiting Japan to buy SAO on its release date.

Snow walks in his friend's pub with Claire holding onto his coat.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Claire. See?" he says, trying to reassure her.

She nods.

Nick, a hispanic blacksmith, was the first person to see them, greets them.

"Whoa, Chris! You're looking the part as always. Who's the young girl behind you?"

Claire exclaims,"He's my Daddy!"

All his friends in the pub stop their conversations and stared at him with shock.

"Dang Chris, we knew you were popular with girls, but we didn't know you would be _interacting _with them", Elizabeth teases.

"W-what? You mean...getting a girl pregnant? With her as my offspring? There's no way! It's a game, not reality. Besides, we've only been trapped here for a year!"

"Yes, we know Chris. Stop thinking too hard," Brandon, his best friend tells him.

"But Daddy's so nice!" exclaims Claire.

Everytime she says "Daddy", it makes him feel good.

"Daddy?...You're still a bit young, aren't you Chris?" Brandon states.

Yes, Snow's real name was Chris.

"Well, yes, but she sees me as her father, so I plan on protecting her."

"Okay...well anyways, we all gathered here because I decided we should start a Guild. We already see each other so much."

"...it's not that easy. We're all different levels. You and Chris are the only ones that fight on the Front Lines. Besides, we have a pub, blacksmith and bakery to take care of."

"We'll worry about all that later."

Dejon steps in," Well, I'm in. Besides, we can make a multi-purpose shop and that'll be how the Guild makes money."

"Well, that's one. Anybody else?"

Everyone looks at each other.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Well then. We should name our Guild, the Snow Bells."


End file.
